American Dad: See Us Play
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: After hearing Pink Floyd’s see emily play, hayley tells steve about a pink floyd compatetion and who ever won got 3million dollars


**"The Smiths Home 9:33am"**

Aah, good morning roger stan said, pouring a cup of coffee. Oh hi Stan, um hey did you ever find my deodorant I can't find it roger asked. Oh yeah Francine has been using it, she says it has a tented sent to it stan replied. Ok, well I'll be working on something that you don't need to know about roger said. Alright, well just don't make anything explode Stan yelled from the kitchen.

**"Steve's bedroom" **

Alright snot what's this album you wanted me to listen to Steve asked, while placing the earbuds in his ears. It's called The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn song number 1, See Emily Play snot responded. Ok well play the song Steve said. Alright, I'm loading the playlist now snot said, while pulling up the song. The song began with its normal circus theme intro, then skipped right to syd singing.

**Syd: **Emily try's but miss understands. She's often inclined to borrow somebody's dreams till tomorrow. There is no other day, let's try it another way, you'll lose your mind and play, free games for May, see Emily play. Soon after dark Emily cries. Gazing through trees in sorrow hardly a sound till tomorrow. There is no other day, let's try it another way, you'll lose your mind and play, free games for May, see Emily play. Put on a gown that touches the ground. Float down a river forever and ever, Emily, Emily. There is no other day, let's try it another way, you'll lose your mind and play, free games for May, see Emily play.

Wow, it felt like I was at a circus from the 60s Steve said. Well that's because the song was sung at a circus back in 1967 snot said. Hey, were you guys listening to Pink Floyd Hayley said, peeking in from the door. Yeah, why snot said. Well you know there's this contest for who could make the best Pink Floyd song music video, off of any album Hayley said. Hey maybe we can be in there Steve said. I guess but the amount of people is three, so you guys will have to pick me to join Hayley added. Ok, can Barry and toshi join too, cause Barry's good at drumming like nick mason and toshis good at piano Steve said. Sure, I mean that's fine Hayley said, pulling out a black electric guitar. Wait, isn't that Roger Waters guitar Steve questioned Hayley. Yeah and Hayley said, while tuning it. You stole it Steve yelled. No I bought it at a garage sale last week, some guy gave me it for $40.00 and I've been practicing that song for four days Hayley said. So Barry and snot and toshi are joining Steve said. Yes, now get them over here we only have two weeks until the contest begins Hayley said walking off.

Wow I wonder what the prize is gonna be snot said, with excitement. I don't know, but we better get Barry and toshi over here Steve said.

When toshi and Barry arrived with their instruments they started to listen to the songs drumming, pianos and guitaring. Ugh, Steve this is two hard I don't think I can keep up with masons drumming Barry said sweating. I don't think there's enough pianoing in this either toshi said. Come on guys, we have two weeks so let's just practice Steve said.

**"Smiths Living Room"**

Stan and Klaus are seen watching the documentary behind Pink Floyd the wall. Boy, I never thought that this was about syd barret and not roger waters Stan said. Did somebody call me roger yelled from the attic. No Stan yelled back. Ok, just checking roger yelled. You know Stan the person who really knows about music is Hayley, why don't you ask her about how Pink Floyd was made klaus suggested.

**"Back In Steve's room"**

Ok guys this is what I have so far for our lyrics that I wrote, i Steve sometimes miss understand. we often sometimes are clumsy just till tomorrow. There is no one way, to lead us into the next day, will lose our minds and walk away, see us play. When it's dark we cry. Walking through trees, hearing no sound till tomorrow. There is no one way, to lead us into the next day, will lose our minds and walk away, see us play. We put on that dirty dress and try to become the best. Lay on a raft and float down a river, help us, help us. There is no one way, to lead us into the next day, will lose our minds and walk away, see us play. Steve sung.

I like it Hayley said, it's perfect. Really, you do Hayley Steve said. Yeah, now that you got the lyrics you need to make the music Hayley said. Ok, so come on Steve said. Alright, let me grab my guitar and we'll get to figure out the music Hayley said.

So after about five days of finding out the perfect tune, it came to mind.

I got it Steve said, toshi hit d minor and a minor and the fourth key at the same time about 5 times. Ok toshi said. And Barry tap the symbol on the left lightly, while hitting the Tom-toms and floor Tom medium Steve said. Got it Barry said. Hayley, put your middle finger on the d string and your pinky on the a string and strum that thing medium Steve said. You got it Hayley said. Alright, I Steve sometimes miss understand. We often sometimes are clumsy just till tomorrow. There is no one way, to lead us into the next day, will lose our minds and walk away, see us play. When it's dark we cry. Walking through trees, hearing no sound till tomorrow. There is no one way, to lead us into the next day, will lose our minds and walk away, see us play. We put on that dirty dress and try to be the best. Lay on a raft float down a river, help us, help us. There is no one way, to lead us in the next into the next day, will lose our minds and walk away, see us play. Steve sung again.

Wow, this song will be the best Hayley said.

Two weeks later.

**"The CIA"**

**Bullock: **Ok good job on in the flesh, but that's not how the guitar goes, but anyway our last team is team smith, welcome Steve, Barry, toshi and Hayley.

Ok guys remember, we all sing when we get to the part there is no one way ok Steve said. Ok everyone said.

**Francine: **I can't believe it our son and daughter a singer, don't you think that's good stan.

**Stan: **Huh, yes, yes go Steve.

Ok here we go, I Steve sometimes miss understand. We often sometimes are clumsy just till tomorrow Steve sung.

**Hayley, Snot, Toshi****, Barry, Steve: There is no one way, to lead us into the next day, will lose our minds and walk away, see us play. **

**Steve: **When it's dark we cry. Walking through trees, hearing no sound till tomorrow.

**Hayley, Snot, Toshi, Barry, Steve: **There is no one way, to lead us into the next day, will lose our minds and walk away, see us play.

**Steve: **We put on that dirty dress. Lay on a raft, float down the river.

**Hayley, Snot, Toshi, Barry, Steve: **Help us, help us. There is no one way, to lead us into the next day, will lose our minds and walk away, see us play.

**Bullock: **Unbelievable, I don't believe. That was the greatest song I ever heard. It's better then the original see Emily play, but these guys are the winners.

**Francine: **Oh my god, Stan we won $3,000,000,000.

**Stan: **Yeah, that's my boy ha, ha.

**Roger: **I could have sung it better.

Wow, thanks Hayley Steve said. Hey that's what big sisters our for, to help our little bros Hayley said, giving Steve a hug.

The End.

Emily tries but miss understands

She's often included to borrow somebody's dreams till tomorrow.

There is no other day

Let's try it another way

You'll lose your mind and play

Free games for May

See Emily play.

Soon after dark Emily cries

Gazing through trees in sorrow hardly a sound till tomorrow.

There is no other way

Let's try it another way

You'll lose your mind and play

Free games for May

See Emily play.

Put on a gown that touches the ground

Float down a river forever and ever, Emily, Emily.

There is no other day

Let's try it another way

You'll lose your mind and play

Free games for May

See Emily play.

R.I.P Syd Barret 1946-2006

Will see you play, in heavens day.


End file.
